


Colors

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Colors, Other, any of you watch anime from the studio shaft?, this is so pompous lol, yeah that's kind of the narration vibe i was going for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Jason puts things into categories in his mind.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Colors

Jason once separated his existence into two categories: in the water and out of the water. In the water was the color blue, and there as no sound. Outside of the water was red, and the sound was the sound of people screaming, blood spilling, bones breaking. Inside the water was monochrome, terrifying and still. Outside was chaos and violence. There was no in between, no compromise in these two worlds. It was all or nothing between the two of them.

It was a simple way to keep the only two worlds he knew separate and compartmentalized. In Jason’s life, there was so little control, so all he could do was file things into categories. People fell into one category; kill. Camp Crystal Lake was filed under; Jason’s. 

Killing intruders always highlighted the harsh reality of the world out of the water. 

It was honestly the only thing the intruders could have expected, trespassing on his land. Again and again new people would come, and again and again Jason killed them off. Tonight was no different. Six teens had snuck onto the property, had drank and fucked and swam and now they were dying by his hand. 

This time around, Jason was picking them off faster than usual, with more aggression than was absolutely necessary. Normally he would simply make a night of it, instead of rushing through this task of getting rid of the intruders, but there was somewhere on this lake that these people were absolutely not allowed to go. 

The color red, the sounds of screaming, a knife sinking into the soft part of someone’s stomach. Hurry, hurry, Jason. Hurry and get it over with and go back to the cabin. Hurry and keep what’s yours safe. 

Jason felt his shoulders sink in relief as the last body fell to the ground. It was over. What was his was safe.

He let his arms fall to his sides, slumping back to the cabin. Red was all over his hands. Behind him, the blue water reflected the moon. Inside the cabin, he saw the yellow glow of the fireplace. 

Things were different now, now that he could separate his world into three categories. In the water, out of the water, and being with you. You had added an entirely new dynamic that Jason never thought possible. 

You were a person, and you were Jason’s, and he had no intention of ever killing you. You had created a compromise between in the water and out of the water. Where there could be noise, and the noise not be violent. Where there were colors that could be gentle, be something other than red or blue. 

He slowly opened the door to see you right where he had left you. You were peacefully curled up in bed, your hands tucked up under your head. The fire was crackling, the flames casting you in a soft orange light.

Jason moved across the cabin floor, wiping his hands on an old towel he kept near the bed, so he could touch you without spreading the violent crimson color to you. He sat down next to you, making you stir.

You opened your eyes tiredly, smiling and mumbling something nonsensical. You reached out and took his hand, tucking it under your head and immediately falling back to sleep. 

Chuckling to himself, he adjusted so that his hand could stay under your head at a better angle. He watched you quietly as you slept, a smile on his face. He had kept you safe. Not so much as a sound had disturbed you in your snug little cocoon.


End file.
